Easter Special
by CaptainClipy
Summary: It's Easter day, in Minecraftia. Everyone's coming around for a big party, but Dr. Trayaurus won't come. Can they find you why? Is some evil force keeping him from coming, or is it something far more obvious? (Stampy x Sqaishey) (Dr. Trayaurus x Timmy's Mom)


_Authors Note: Just a short little one shot I thought up last night. Also, I suggest reading "Virus", for it will have some vital information for the rest of my stories. I don't know if I mentioned they're all linked up. Anyway, here's the story, and happy Easter!_

**Easter Special**

**8:50 AM Dr. Trayaurus' Lab: 1008 blocks from jungle biome.**

"Trayaurus!" DanTDM called out from the outside of the Lab, getting pretty impatient waiting out there for his villager friend.

"Mnr!" a voice said from the inside of the roofless building.

Dan sighed. "You _said _just a minute, half an hour ago!"

A grumbling noise came from inside and a villager in a white lab coat stepped out through the door.

"Why are you holding back this visit?" Dan asked. "Don't you want to see more villagers besides yourself for once?"

Trayaurus shook his head.

Dan blinked. "Why don't you - You know what? It doesn't matter. But Joe is waiting for us! It's EASTER Trayaurus! We've got to go! C'mon!"

Trayaurus sighed and decided he had to go. He followed Dan, who was at the moment, hopping on Terrance the pig.

* * *

**10:04 AM ****The Timmy Family Village: 11 blocks from Stampy's house dat is shaped as him. Yeah. **

Dan, Grim, Trayaurus, and Terrance came over the mountain. Dan was plenty surprised to see a giant chicken, a giant flying pig, a massive pumpkin man, a giant cone of ice cream, a rainbow sheep or something, a giant squid holding a pie, what's supposed to be a village, and two giant statues of Stampy Cat and Squid Nugget.

"Hey mate!" Squid yelled waving at the visitors on the horizon.

Dan waved back. "Hello, Squid!" he looked around. "Where's Joe?"

"Joe?" Squid repeated. "Oh, you mean Stampy!"

"Yeah."

"He's up there." Squid said pointing up.

Dan saw an orange cat hopping across floating white wool. The cat hopped along, but missed the last jump. He thankfully landed in the swimming pool.

Dan's eyes widened when he saw the cat fall. "You could've killed yourself, Joe!" he said. "On Easter!"

Stampy smiled. "I would've been fine." he lifted up his shoe. "Sky boots!"

Dan raised an eyebrow and considered asking what in the name of silly sausages he was talking about, but decided not to, seeing as it would undoubtedly create more questions than it would answer.

Dan, Grim, and Trayaurus had just parked Terrance at the farm, when a young villager farmer walked up to them.

"Nrm." he said shyly.

"Yes," Dan said. "I am Dan, this is Grim, and this here is Dr. Trayaurus."

The young villager nodded. "Hrm."

"Well nice to meet you, Timmy." Dan said attempting to shake the villagers hand. He found it quite difficult when he remembered villagers hands are stuck together. He shook his nose instead.

Trayaurus began tippy-toeing away when Dan was distracted. He wasn't watching Grim though, and he tripped right over the undead dog. Dan turned around swiftly and saw Trayaurus laying on the grass.

"Trayaurus!" Dan said. "You alright?"

"Hmr..." Trayaurus said dizzily.

Dan started to suspect something was up...

* * *

**8:03 PM The ZOOOOOOOOOOM Temple: ****69 blocks from the compound.**

After supper, everyone (AKA Stampy, Squid, Lee, Sqaishey, Dan, FinnBall, Amy, Dr. Trayaurus, Grim, Ash, James, the other James, a random goldfish, Think Noodles, Lion Maker, Emzy, etc. etc.) began heading towards the ZOOOOOOOOOM Temple.

"C'mon Squid!" Stampy said running towards the door.

"I'm *pant* running as *wheeze* fast as I can..." Squid huffed. "You'll do *huff* anything for cake, won't you?"

"You know me!" Stampy said.

As they neared the ZOOOOOOOOOM Temple, they could hear music coming from inside. They entered. Stampy's eyes widened when he saw the lights, people, dancing, and the immense amount of cakes.

Dan said hey to the two before noticing, in the corner by the punch, Dr. Trayaurus, drinking by himself. He walked up to the lonely villager.

"Why the long face?" he asked getting himself a drink and a slice of cake.

"Nrm."

"Nobody needs to be alone, Trayaurus." Dan took a sip of punch. Un-surprisingly, it tasted like punch. "Especially on Easter."

"Hrm."

"Do you not like to be with the other villagers?"

Trayaurus nodded.

"Why not?" Dan asked. "Are you shy?"

Trayaurus didn't answer.

"Aw buddy," Dan said. "Do you wanna go make some friends?"

* * *

**3 minutes later...**

Dan walked up to Stampy, who has his eyes wide open, and he was bouncing up and down.

"Blublublublu!" Stampy said nearly spilling his drink.

"What happened to _him_?" Dan asked.

"Too much punch," Squid said watching Stampy spin around in circles. "It happens to the best of us."

Dan watched Stampy, and backed away slightly. "Is he safe?"

"Yeah," Squid replied. "He won't do anything crazy."

Stampy did something crazy.

The crazy thing he did, was he ran up to Sqaishey, and kissed her. And kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her, and just kept kissing her. Squid and Dan widened their eyes, but not as much as Sqaishey herself. She eventually calmed herself and decided to wing it (No pun intended), and kiss too.

"Oh Easter," Squid said. "The holiday of love."

"Isn't that Valentine's day?" Dan asked.

"Er..."

Dan's jaw dropped when he saw none other than Dr. Trayaurus, the lab villager who is really shy and stuff and things, dancing with Timmy's mom.

Squid looked at Dan and batted his eyebrows. "Are you _sure_ Easter's not the holiday of love?"

Dan fainted,

Trayaurus danced,

Grim barked,

Squid annoyed,

Stampy kissed,

And the party went on for who knows how long?

**Happy ****Valentine's/****Easter**

**THE END**


End file.
